


inevitable

by potterthepoltergeist



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crank Newt (Maze Runner), Gen, M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, they should've been endgame istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: it was always tommy, really, to newt.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	inevitable

the memories were coming in flashes, scattered fragments of a life he was close to losing control of, tainted by the taste of blood in his mouth and shuddering breaths that rattled his chest.

thomas, coming up in the box, shying warily into the corner like frightened prey. the clanking and creaking of metal were dim, the crowd of boys hazy. no, the only clear thing was tommy.

(it was always tommy, to newt.)

thomas, running into the maze headfirst, on pure, unrestrained instinct. no weapons, no plan, no nothing. simply because he didn’t want them to be alone with death. (he never wanted anyone to be alone.)

thomas, fending off a bloody  _ griever _ , before stabbing himself with its stinger less than a minute later because remembering was the important thing.

_ remembering _ .

“i’m- tommy, i’m-“

“it’s alright, newt, just-“

the flare flashed again and let him have another memory.

thomas, waiting in a stark white room, suspicious of anything that moved because trust was a luxury that none of them could indulge in anymore.

thomas, running through abandoned death traps, fast as bullets, shoving cranks out of the way for him, for  _ him _ .

(although he wasn’t bloody fast  _ enough _ , was he?)

thomas, who crossed desert and storm because minho was out there somewhere, and leaving people behind was never an option. not for thomas.

“tommy... i’m sorry, tommy-“

the gun cocked against his head.

“ _ no _ !”

and it was swatted away just as quickly.

the flare flashed again, and newt felt like his whole body was on fire with pain, but the memories were still flooding in the space of a single moment like they knew there would never be another opportunity for them to present themselves. like they knew it was the end, same as newt.

thomas, saying that there was something beyond the maze, there was always something  _ beyond _ .

newt had agreed.

thomas, sitting by the campfire and asking if he could be strong for them, asking if he could be the leader they had subconsciously elected.

newt had said yes.

newt always said yes to thomas, somehow.

thomas, questioning every notion shoved down their throats, questioning people with lab coats and official symbols on their clothes. thomas, sitting on a rooftop with him, by campfires and on the top bunk at a stark white facility, and everywhere, he was everywhere, had been everywhere. anywhere newt needed him. thomas, who had risked life and limb for hope.

_ hope _ .

“please, tommy, please.”

thomas, who was always tommy, really, to newt.

only to newt.

thomas, staring at him with wide, amber eyes that flashed in the dim mall lighting like memories, struck with fear and pain and love and grief over the inevitable.

thomas, fighting with him now, half-heartedly, because he knew that this wasn’t the real newt, that none of this could go on, he knew, he always knew, tommy always- tommy, tommy  _ tommytommytommytommy _ -

the flare flashed, taking away the black for a moment. replacing it with-

tommy will understand.

the last things he saw were those eyes.

the last thing he felt was a hand in his.

(and it was always tommy, really, to newt.)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr @potter-the-poltergeist :D


End file.
